


Know Me

by that_squishy_robot



Series: How to Deal with your Cannibal Boyfriend [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Everyone is Happy Healthy and alive AU, Hannibal is Hannibal, Hannibal is a Cannibal, He is Less Bothered by it than you Think, It’s Hannibal, M/M, Mentions of Sex if we don’t get to the whole scene, Platonic Cuddling, Romance, Sassy Will Graham, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Some guy with a chain saw, They’re gonnna fall in love, We’ll probably get to the whole scene, Will Finds Out, Will swears a lot, at least it little bit of it, at least they think so, let’s get on with this train wreck., little bit of comedy, season 1 AU, there will be gore, what do you expect?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-02-05 23:49:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12805071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_squishy_robot/pseuds/that_squishy_robot
Summary: Will is starting to have some suspicions about his Doctor, Hannibal Lecter. Many about him being a cannibalistic serial killer.Seriously. Who makes that many cannibal puns?He decides that he will start to follow his leads, just for the sake of his mind letting him sleep. It leads to some startlingrevelations, and not just about the whole cannibal thing. At this point it’s the least of his worries.





	1. Just to Rest

Hannibal had just finished cleaning up after a hunt, when Will Graham had showed up at his door. With anyone else, he would have found the notion inexcusably rude, but this was Will, and he just couldn’t find it in himself to create a recipe for the man. Not that he hadn’t thought about it. But Will just proved to be so entertaining. 

“Sorry for showing up out of the blue like this.” Will sighed, when Hannibal brought him into the house. 

“Nonsense Will. You know my home is always open to you.” 

They moved to the kitchen, where Hannibal made a lovely green tea. He had thought about drugging it. Will looked so tired, and most likely could use a good long rest. However he would wonder why he had gotten such a good rest, after drinking something Hannibal made for him.

“What is it that brought you to my door, Will?”

“I… Don’t know. I was working late, and dozed off in the lab. I think I was having a nightmare, but I can’t remember. Somehow I ended up here.”

“Perhaps you are using me to find stability. I give you peace and understanding, so you seek me out when you feel something is wrong.” Hannibal explained. He loved the thought of Will seeing him this way. There is no limit to what he could make him do.

“I’m sorry…”

“There is nothing to be sorry about. I am happy to be so.” He really was. There was even a part of him that did care about Will’s well being. No matter how much he would try to ignore it.

“Still, I keep dragging you into my mess of life.”

“There’s no place I’d rather be.”

Hannibal had managed to convince Will to lay down for a while. He had been working non stop on the newest case so far. Something about a man hunting down _the evil_ , and going to town on them with a chainsaw. It seemed rather uninspired and kind of boring, so Hannibal didn’t bother to work with the case. They could have Alana create a psychiatric profile for the man, if they really needed it.

 

Will slept peacefully, huddled under a blanket on the couch. He looked so calm seemingly undisturbed by nightmares. Hannibal wondered if it had anything to do with his own presence. The thought of someone being unknowingly relaxed in the home of a cannibalistic serial killer, always made him laugh. Hannibal was supposed to wake him up in an hour, to get back to work. He had thought about just letting him sleep, but he knew Will would awake more annoyed than he would rested.

“Will, if you wish to stay and keep resting, you are more than welcome to, but you said you wanted to get back to work.” Hannibal said, lightly shaking him.

“Mmm… Yeah… I’m a awake.” Will mumbled stretching out. 

He looked up at Hannibal, eyes still blurry from sleep and smiled. It was one of the few times they had ever made eye contact. 

Hannibal found himself slightly mesmerized. Will had lovely eyes. At the moment they were still darkened from sleeping.

“... Right… I need to go… I’ll see you.”

“Is something wrong Will?” Hannibal asked, stepping away so Will could get up. The eye contact could have frightened him, it had on more than one occasion with others.

“Nope. No. I just have to do… a thing. Work’’

And then Will was gone. Another nightmare, perhaps. 

Hannibal tried not to think too much into it. He had to make sure his victims body kept until he could create his new design instead.

~

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. 

Will couldn’t think of another word to use, with the information his mind had just created.

Somehow, when he looked at Hannibal, his mind screamed hunter. The prey sure as hell weren’t animals either. But that couldn’t be true. He had never seen it before. Maybe it was the remnants of a nightmare he had forgotten. However that didn’t stop Will from mentally comparing Hannibal to the different types of profiles he had created over the years. Some he was too young for, other to old. Hannibal would have experience, and refined tastes if he was….

Fuck. He fit The Chesapeake Ripper perfectly.

Ok. This was ridiculous. There was no way. Hannibal wasn’t the type. However he had been a surgeon at one point. His psychiatrist occupation would give him the skills to manipulate those around him.

No. Stop. Will was not profiling his psychiatrist and just about only friend. God. He had to be losing it. The thoughts just kept forcing their way into his mind.

If Hannibal was the Ripper, why did he do it? What made him kill and display people? What made him take their organs as trophies? He worked with The FBI for God’s sake.

Will thought to the different things Hannibal enjoyed. Trying to see if any of them would match up, with his profile on the Ripper. What would Hannibal do with organs? He loved art of any form. Stupidly expensive clothes, and trips around the world. Of course everyone knew Hannibal loved cooking… Oh God. Cannibalism… 

No. Will was not profiling Hannibal as the Ripper, and certainly not as a cannibal. There was no proof and this was all ridiculous. Will just needed to rest his overactive imagination. He would go back to his current case on the _Chainsaw Vigilante,_ staying out of Hannibal’s and the Ripper’s heads. Simple. 

Then he could go home, drink a fuck ton of Whiskey, hang out with the dogs, and daydream about running away to Alaska and becoming a hermit.

~

_The space was dark, and it took Will a moment to realize he was in Hannibal’s dining room. It was colder than usual, and the table was empty. Strangely enough this didn’t bother him. His almost felt safe, despite not knowing how he had got there. Hannibal was his anchor after all._

_“Hello Will.”_

_“Hannibal.” He hadn’t even seen the man come in._

_“I hope you will be looking forward to dinner. It will be a special meal.” Hannibal explained, as he stared at Will across the table._

_They were making eye contact, neither willing to break it, or so it seemed._

_This was at least until the table was covered with body parts, neatly arranged with different types of flowers. Oleanders and Phloxes._

~

When Will woke up, he was not struggling, sweating or screaming. The dogs were even sleeping peacefully at his feet. A dream, but not a nightmare. Despite the the body parts laying on the table and Hannibal being a cannibal. 

Damn his subconscious wouldn’t let this one go it seemed.

Still. It was nice to to wake up in the middle of the night screaming, or on a roof. Maybe putting a face to The Ripper helped him in some strange way. But Hannibal was not The Ripper. He couldn’t afford to start thinking that.

Hannibal was kind of his friend. If he went around accusing people he knew of being cannibals, he would end up in Chilton’s care far too fast for his own liking. 

He couldn’t let himself believe this just for a good nights rest either. No matter how great it was not to almost die in his sleep.

Will got up to take a shower and get ready for work. He had classes this morning, and then lab work tonight. It would help for him not to look like he was dead inside.

He put on his lucky blue plaid, and a pair of jeans, because fuck dress codes… At least for today. He couldn’t afford to lose his teaching job. 

~

In the lab, Will was staring at the bloody meaty remains of the latest victim, like it was supposed to do anything other than give him nightmares.

The man’s name was Steven James. Amature serial killer. So far he had killed three people, but hadn’t moved into… more artist renderings of the bodies.

To be honest, Will didn’t know why he was here. He had already given his profile of the killer, and there wasn’t much else he could do with this. At this point it was just free over time.

“Why a chain saw of all things? And why can’t we track it?” Jack asked, rubbing his temples. With The Ripper having been quiet for the time being, he was under a fuck ton for stress.

There for he put Will under a fuck ton more stress. 

“I don’t know what to tell you. He probably built his own chainsaw from different parts, so it couldn’t be tracked. I imagine he’s relatively mechanically inclined, but I can’t prove that to you. All I can tell you is that he doesn’t think of himself as a killer. He sees himself as a protector.” Will explained. It was the same thing he told him yesterday, but worded differently, hopefully he could be sent home to have his nightmares in peace. 

“I’ve asked Doctor Lecter to help give us some insight, he should be here soon.”

Great. Ask The Chesapeake Ripper why someone is mauling people with chainsaws. Fuck. No. That wasn’t it. Hannibal was just helping out the FBI. He was not a serial killer. They were not asking a serial killer’s advice. A serial killer would not take chances with the FBI around them.

Will was so stuck inside his own head, that he didn’t even notice Hannibal walk into the lab.

“Sorry to bring you to such a gruesome scene, Doctor Lecter.” Jack noted, glancing at the table.”

“In a previous life, I was a surgeon, this is no trouble to me.”

 _And probably a serial killer._ Will thought, then rubbed his face, trying to keep his ridiculous mind quiet.

“Are you alright, Will.” Hannibal asked him, probably after at least five minutes of staring into space.

“Yeah. Fine. Just not feeling the best right now.” He admitted. Somehow he had drifted away from everyone and the bloody display on the table.

“I suppose the presence of ground meat can be a bit difficult to stomach for some.”

Before Will could stop himself, “Was that a cannibal pun?”

For a split second, Hannibal almost looked shocked that he got caught, but quickly composed himself. “I suppose that was not in the best taste, I am sorry.”

Will found himself slightly laughing. More for the fact that Hannibal had tried to make a joke over everything else. “I finally find out you have a sense of humor, but in the form of puns. They’re the lowest form of humor Doctor Lecter.”

“...Perhaps. However we should get back to our professions.”

~

Hannibal mentally scolded himself for a good ten minutes, after the meeting in the lab. The one time someone actually appreciated his puns, was the time he was almost confessing. It didn’t help that it was Will Graham. The only person who had a chance of actually catching him. 

It was nothing to worry about. Will didn’t even mention it to his colleagues. It would take more than a misplaced pun to expose him. He wouldn’t worry about it. 

Instead he would work on his newest piece for the FBI. The victim was an older man who spent much of his time drunk. He had crumbled Hannibal’s favorite tie when they had met on the street. 

Hannibal took his arms. They were thick enough to fillet the meat off. His liver and other internal organs had been to damaged by years of alcohol. 

He could still create a lovely meal with what he acquired. Perhaps he would serve it to Will, since he has decided to more perceptive recently.

If not, Hannibal couldn’t wait for him to see the design he would create. Well he couldn’t wait to show the world in general, but Will was the only one who could see through what he has created.

~

Will sighed. Day two of thinking his shrink is a fucking serial killer. He makes cannibal puns now, so that’s great… ok it was kind of funny, but still. Hannibal wasn’t doing anything to help himself out at the moment. 

Seriously was he always that creepy? No one should be able to stare at a ground up body and not even flinch. Not to mention the puns, damnit!

Fine. If Will’s mind wanted him to investigate Hannibal, than he would. Of course he’s not going to tell anybody that because he liked not being locked in a mental institution. 

People do not normally accuse their Doctors of being fucking cannibals.


	2. Accidentally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal meet up for dinner after a particularly bloody crime scene. It gets awkward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there’s a bit of gore this chapter, just so you know. This is the Hannibal fandom, we’re used to it. Please enjoy!!!

When Will got a text message in the early morning about The Ripper striking again, he wanted to punch Hannibal…. only if he was actually The Ripper. Seriously. It’s like he knew whenever Will had a day off! Coincidence? Yeah probably. 

But that didn’t stop him from being bitter about it on the ride there. He was tired, slightly hungover, and desperately in need of a coffee. At least The Ripper stayed close to home. Will was not about to leave the state.

The newest scene made his head hurt. This time it was a man strung up in a tree. His body has been hollowed out, and stretched open with an array of beautiful silk fabrics. They were interlaced between his ribs, tied around his mouth, and bound his missing arms. 

Fancy fucking Ripper and his fancy fucking fabric. They would probably be in the lab all week trying to find where this came from and if it could lead them to a suspect. Which it wouldn’t. It never did. Not with the flowers, or bugs and certainly not with the fabric. Will was going to lose valuable hermit time due to this. 

“Will, we need you up there, this might be the break we need.” Jack said, pushing him to get a more clear look. He had pre-cleared everyone out before he had even got there.

Will resisted to urge to say, _Do I have to?_ It wasn’t something a professional would say. Although he felt like they would if they had to deal with this mess. 

He made his way up to the body and inwardly groaned. Down the rabbit hole again he guessed. 

Will closed his eyes, and let the mind of The Chesapeake Ripper take over. Like always, it was a complete mind fuck.

_This man’s existence is a waste of space. He is only good for destroying another person’s property. I will not stand to see him destroy the few things that show art in the world._

_I watch him at first. He has no one. Just a lonely drunk who spends most of his nights on the street corner. No one will report him missing. No one will care enough to even be a witness._

_I wait until there is no one in our path. He is to easy to overpower, years of alcohol have made him weak. He doesn't even realize what I am about to do. I wait until he sobers up to start. He must know the extent of his tresspasses agaist the world, against me. He screams. They always do. It is almost too easy to block out._

_I take his arms first, as they are the star of this event. His organs have been to damaged over the years by alcohol to use in any way. He dies quickly after this, it is a shame, but the room is now silent. I take out the damaged organs and replace them with Italian Silk. Wasted on this man, I believe. Perhaps it will still elevate him from his worthlessness._

“This is my design.” Will said, finally coming out of his trance.

“Anything, Will?” Jack asked.

“Nothing new. The Ripper is still a clever asshole. I’ll write up the report in the office.” 

Jack sighed. “Great. So I have two more Ripper kills to look forward to, and the asshole with a chainsaw?”

Will shrugged. He was doing all he could do. It’s not like he was psychic.

It was no surprise when Hannibal showed up. He always did whenever it was a Ripper victim. Jack wouldn’t admit it, but Will knew it was to make sure he wasn’t having a mental break down.

“It is nice to see you again, Will. Even under circumstances such as these.”

Will’s mind went straight to, _It doesn’t matter, if you’re the one who put them there._ Of course this time he managed to keep his mouth shut. “I guess. I mean these cases have had me so tied up that I can’t even come to our sessions.” To be honest he didn’t feel like going to them anyway. Like the cases, it was always a mind fuck.

“Will. I believe it was you who said puns were the lowest form of humor.” Hannibal noted.

It took Will a second to realize his dumb little pun. “I mean I didn’t plan that, so maybe you’re rubbing off on me.” He laughed.

~

There was a part of Hannibal that was always proud when he convinced Will to do something. The man was often unpredictable when it came down to it. Tonight it was dinner. Which was certainly an accomplishment. Hannibal knew Will would much rather be at home with his dogs and a cheap bottle of whiskey.

It was always interesting to get Will’s opinions on his newest kills. He typically went on about how artistic they were. Hannibal would never admit how much that stroked his ego. Very few had the mental capacity to really see the beauty behind his work, it was nice to hear about something other than fear and illness. 

Hannibal spoke to Will as he cooked, not about The Ripper case yet. He needed to build up to it. No. More about the Chainsaw Vigilante. A boring name for a boring killer. Anyone could grind up another serial killer with a chainsaw. Where was the inspiration? Much to Hannibal’s appreciation, Will felt the same way. 

For dinner, Hannibal served Sautéed Cerveaux. He was quite proud, as the medium was often difficult to work with. Will had said that it looked delicious as well. Compliments on his meals, never ceased to amuse him. If only they knew.

“Perhaps I can pick your brain about the newest Ripper case, Will? Any leads?” Hannibal knew there wouldn’t be. He was to careful. To smart.

“It’s funny you phrased it that way, when we're literally eating fried cow brain.” Will noted.

“Unintentional, I promise.” Perhaps he was losing his touch. It was rare people actually caught on to his inside jokes. Will didn’t seem to have a distaste for them. However, he should probably be more carefully. Or maybe he could try to slowly drive Will insane with cannibal puns. Always worth a shot. He’d loved to be called out by Will in front of Jack and the others, only to have no one actually believe it was true.

“Well, it’s the same old Ripper. Still a clever asshole with expensive tastes.” Will sighed.

“His newest work was certainly interesting, no?” 

“Not his best. I mean fancy fabric, really?”

That fabric had been three thousand dollars! Will should learn to appreciate the finer things in life. 

“I am sure there was a reason. The fabric is quite expensive.” 

“You would know.” Will said, gesturing to his tie. Made from no other than Italian silk. 

Damn. He was going to have to burn his favorite ties now. He was hoping no one would actually notice that. These ties were quite expensive as well. 

“I do hope that The Ripper and I do not have the same tastes.”

“I mean to be honest, you have exactly the same tastes. The only reason you’re not a suspect is because you work with the FBI.” Will shrugged.

“I should count myself lucky then.”

~

Will hadn’t really found any evidence connecting Hannibal to The Ripper cases. Of course the tie was pretty damning. However, Hannibal just had ridiculously expensive tastes, so it’s not like the evidence would actually hold up. Other than that, it was not like you could arrest someone for making terrible puns. You should be able to though.

Dinner had quickly turned into dessert, and dessert into drinks. The whole thing was kind of giving Will the creeps to be honest. There was a chance, no matter how small, that he was eating people. He wasn’t sure how to feel about that. Hannibal (if he was The Ripper) may not even be serving his victims. If he was, then he had balls of steel and really was an amazing chef. 

Will was doing his best to avoid getting drunk, no matter how much he wanted to finish off that bottle of stupidly expensive whiskey. He would only drink when Hannibal did, just to make sure he wouldn’t be the one incapacitated. The same rule would go with people who weren’t cannibals to. He didn’t discriminate. 

“Perhaps you would like to listen to music, Will?” Hannibal asked, after a few minutes of drinking in silence. 

Of course Will knew it would be something pretentious, but he agreed nonetheless. It would be easier to pretend he may or may not be having drinks with a cannibal… A cannibal that owns a record player, because that’s a thing.

Hannibal set everything up, and took his seat next to Will on the sofa. The deep heavy music that filled the living room was almost foreboding a way. 

For some reason it made Will laugh. “You chose the baroque period of all things.”

“I find the minor notes to be soothing. I am rather surprised you have guessed so quickly. Who would you say the composer is?”

“I don’t know. Sounds like Vivaldi, but I don’t really listen or study this kind of stuff.”

“Although you are right. I would love to test your knowledge of the subject, if you would let me.” Hannibal said, moving to refill his own wine glass.

Will already knew this was not going to end well. “Alright, but that means I get to test your knowledge on modern music that normal people listen to.” 

~

Will couldn't move. The weight over his body, made it almost difficult to breath. He knew his head was hurting, but he was warm. Over his sleeping state, he couldn’t remember having any nightmares, or something that would have lead him to this position in general. 

Had he been right about Hannibal? Was he currently buried alive? No. Despite the weight, he could breath ok.

It took all of his will power to open his eyes. The morning sunlight almost made him close them again. He took note that he was not being held captive. At least not in the traditional sense. Rather he had a sore back from sleeping on the couch, and a relatively bad hangover. That and Hannibal was sprawled on top of him, because that was normal.

Will managed to free his arms, and stretch them over this head. How the hell did this even happen. They were drinking, there was music. Some kind of musical trivia as well.

The floor held the empty remains of the whiskey and wine bottles from last night. The glasses they were using must have rolled away. 

Ok. All and all this wasn’t bad. He could have woken up in a meat grinder or something. “Hanni… Doctor Lecter. Wake up.” Will said giving him a bit of a shake. He could get up on his own, but that would probably involve knocking Hannibal onto the floor, and that was never pleasant.

Hannibal mumbled in his sleep, not bothering to fully wake himself up. Probably because he knew there would be a hangover ready to rip his brain out.

“Hmm… Will? What…” He pulled himself to sit up quickly, and Will could see that he was regretting that choice, big time.

“I have no idea. I can’t remember anything, other than being suffocated.” 

“My apologies. I should have been monitoring how much we had been drinking. I understand if you feel uncomfortable…”

Will wasn’t really listening. No. He was paying more attention to Hannibal’s bed head more than anything else. It was the first time he looked human in some way. Wrinkled suit, messy hair, doing his best to pretend he wasn’t embarrassed. It made Will smile for some reason. “Have you never gotten drunk with someone before, because this is fine.”

“I do not want you to feel uncomfortable around me, Will. As I work as your Doctor and friend it is…”

“Doctor Lecter, if you are my friend you will shut up. Seriously. We passed out on the couch. I think your weight kept me from sleep walking into traffic or having nightmares anyway.” 

“If you see me as your friend, Will, then you will refer to me by my first name as well.” Hannibal paused before adding. “Also you will never tell me to shut up again. It’s terribly rude.”

“I might be able to do that… Well at least part of it. I’m a very rude individual if you haven't noticed.”


	3. Perseverance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal deals with mishap with Will, only to offer it again. Will is terrible at staying healthy.

Hannibal was trying out home remedies, to cure his hangover. He noted that Will wasn’t nearly as affected as he was, though from what he could remember of last night they drank around the same amount.

Will had claimed that it was due to the fact he had constant migraines, therefore he was relatively immune to the symptoms. Hannibal decided to make him an appointment to have that checked. 

At the very least so he would suffer from hangovers too.

When Hannibal was finally feeling up to it, he started making breakfast. Will was planning to leave, but ended up having to take a phone call from Jack.

“You look distressed, Will. Is something the matter.” Hannibal asked, when Will came back into the kitchen.

“Fucking Chainsaw Vigilante again. Another killer has been ground up and left for the public.” Will sighed rubbing his temples. “This is driving me nuts. I don’t even know if I want to catch him.” 

“The killer must believe he is doing something good. Ridding the world of evil.” Hannibal supplied, handing Will a cup of coffee. If he remembered right, it was three spoons of sugar, no milk.

“Well can he go after the big guys then. I’d love not to have to deal with The Ripper anymore.”

Hannibal would love to see the man try. At least he would be able to deal with this little problem swiftly.

“Perhaps he is working his way up, or simply has an easier time this way.”

~

Will had asked Hannibal if he wanted to join him for this case, and of course Hannibal agreed. He loved watching Will work. Watching as a killer took over his mind. Of course, he would like it to be a more interesting person, but there was always next time.

“This killer does not have showmanship, now does he?” Hannibal asked as they stepped out of his car, and walked to the bloody remains laying in garden.

“Well the killers with showmanship are kind of assholes, so I don’t know.”

“I believe they see themselves as artist in a way.” He certainly saw himself that way after all. Not many could compete with what he could do.

“They should find a better medium. I’m sure clay is easier to mold over human flesh.”

“Actually, I find that human flesh is a much softer texture, and can take more forms then even clay.”

Hannibal turned, catching the look Will was giving him. Perhaps he said to much. After all normal people didn’t talk about how easy it was to make art from flesh. Although Will was the only one who would really understand that. “If you remember Will, I was a surgeon.”

“Uh huh. Well if that’s something surgeons or former surgeons say, then I hope I never need any type of medical.”

“I hate to say that most in the medical field have a morbid sense of humor.”

Before Hannibal could dig himself any deeper into his hole of misplaced jokes and admissions, Will was called away. Perfect. He needed time to compose himself. He often forgot that Will was much more perceptive, over the average person. While no one else would look at Hannibal twice, Will certainly would if the time ever arises. Hannibal would hate to have to dispose of him, as Will was often the only person he could have an intelligent conversation with.

It made him want to remember more of what happened last night. Hannibal couldn’t remember the last time he actually drank enough to fall asleep. Much less with such a nice bottle of wine. He must have really been distracted with Will being there. He could remember laughing with him, and then something else about the artist they had been listening to, but that was it. Hannibal couldn’t even remember how he had got into such a compromising position with Will.

At first, he thought he had been drugged. But this was Will, with his impossible moral compass. Not to mention, no one had been successfully able to drug Hannibal. He had a very refined palate. No, he had to blame this on a lapse in self-control. He hated it. However, he hated the fact that in his haze waking up… that he enjoyed waking up next to Will. With his face against the side of Will’s neck he could feel the gentle pace of his pulse. He could feel the soft warmth clinging to his body after a restful night’s sleep. Hannibal regretted that he now knew Will’s scent under that terrible after shave as well.

Of any of the people that could have caught Hannibal in this strange sentimental way, it had to be Will. He had to stop this immediately… Perhaps it would help to stop staring after Will as he was doing now. 

Hannibal sighed. He came here to watch Will work on a crime scene, only to day dream the entire time. Will was already walking back.

He of course looked exhausted, despite the good night’s rest.

“I hate this asshole so much.” Will groaned, rubbing his temples.

“Tell me what you saw. It may help you clear your mind.” Hannibal was at least going to get one thing from this trip.

“Fuck. I don't know. The guy might be law enforcement. _Might._ It would explain why he’s able to get these people out from hiding. But I have no proof.” 

“You do not normally, and Jack always takes your word. There must be something else bothering you. Perhaps you worry that you will be seen as a suspect.”

“I mean I’d make a damn good one. Not many people could find other killers that easily. I have the mechanical skills needed to make a fucking chainsaw untraceable, and I work in law enforcement? I mean everyone already wants to commit me, this is just giving them a reason.”

“I assure you I will not allow that to happen, Will. Not to mention I am currently your alibi. The body was placed here around nine last night, and we were both still sober… Enough.” Hannibal felt like he was saying this against his own will. He would love to see what would happen to Will if he was committed. Or watch as he spiraled down, thinking he was a killer. It would be like his own little science experiment. However, he couldn’t help promising to help. Really promising. Perhaps Will was just more interesting outside the bars, and mostly sane of mind.

“Yeah. Alight. I’ll tell Jack what I know.”

~

Hannibal couldn’t remember what he was doing, but he was currently in a session with Franklyn so that was probably why. It was his second to last patient of the day, and honestly, he just wanted to go home. Of course, Will would be next, and he did want to see him. It had been a good few days since their visit to the crime scene together. Will had not been himself then, and Hannibal was interested to see how he was doing now.

“Doctor Lecter, are you listening?” Franklyn asked, he was currently drinking a glass of wine and sulking because Hannibal refused to partake.

“Of course. You were excited about seeing Ajax in the Annapolis theater.” Hannibal himself was to, and he already knew where this conversation was leading.

“Exactly. We should go together, don’t you think? We could even have dinner after. I know a great restaurant around the…..”

“Franklyn, as I have told you before our relationship does not exist outside of this office.”

“But it could. I mean if you gave me a chance, I’m sure we would have a good time.” Franklyn tried again. Hannibal would admit that he had perseverance.

“I will not be attending the play, unfortunately. There is too much to do here.” He of course could just kill Franklyn, instead of skipping the play, but he made it a habit of not killing paying patients. No matter how annoying they were. The authorities always looked at the doctors first. Hannibal couldn’t afford that kind of spot light.

“I see. That’s too bad. I’ll tell you how it goes then.”

“I do believe your hour is up Franklyn. We will pick this up next Wednesday.” 

Hannibal walked Franklyn out of the office, getting a glance at Will leaning against a wall in the waiting room. He looked absolutely terrible.

“Will, are you…”

“I’m sorry sir. Doctor Lecter doesn’t have any more appointments today.”

Hannibal did not kill paying patients. Nope. He wouldn’t stab him. Not even a little.

So he ignored Franklyn and met Will to give him a check over. He was obviously sleep deprived, and probably dehydrated as well. At least he wasn’t running a fever.

“Doctor Lecter, should I call the police?”

“I assure you everything is fine, Franklyn. Please have a safe trip home.” Hannibal said as he guided Will into the office. He wasn’t reacting much, and it made him wonder if he should take him to the hospital.

“Will. Look at me. I need you to tell me you are ok, or we will be going to the hospital.” Hannibal held Will’s face in his hands, checking for any signs of swelling.

“Fine... I’m fine. Just really fucking tired.”

Hannibal could certainly tell. “When is the last time you slept?”

“What day did we have a sleepover?” Will tried to joke, but quickly caught on that Hannibal was not in a joking mood. “I’m actually serious. This case really fucked me up.” He admitted.

“Tell me about it, then.” Hannibal was still standing with Will, holding his face. Why? There really wasn’t a reason. No. He just wasn’t moving away. Neither of them were.

“I don’t know. It’s like… this guy is easy to understand. He’s killing them because he thinks there evil. I can’t get that out of my head.”

“I imagine it feels good to get rid of who you see as evil.”

“To good. I… I can literally feel the vibrations of the chainsaw in my hands. I can’t even stand to go near my tool shed because of it.” Will sighed, as he walked away from Hannibal. “I imagine myself as him every time I’m asleep. I think I enjoy it.”

There is so much he would enjoy, if he let go of his current world views, but Hannibal wouldn’t push him to that… yet. “If you are not sleeping, have you been at least eating decent meals?”

“Does whiskey and coffee count?”

“Will…”

“Since you look like you want to stab me, I’m gonna go with, no.”

“Will. If you are unable to sleep. You must at least take care of yourself. I’ll give you a choice. You come with me, so I can provide you a decent meal, or I take you to the hospital.” He shouldn’t be this worried. He shouldn’t. It wasn’t abnormal for Will to forget to eat or sleep. Even from a doctor's perspective, he wouldn’t worry this much.

“So, you’re making me choose between hospital food and a five star meal?” Will asked.

Hannibal caught himself unable to keep from smiling. Will smiled to, probably feeling more at easy without Hannibal glaring at him. “A terribly hard choice, I will admit.”

“Alright, I can’t promise I won’t drink all of your alcohol though.”

“I am responsible for your mind, not your liver.”

Will seemed like he was about to reply, but clutched his head to attempt to sooth another migraine. “Fuck.”

“Will you be ok to drive?” Hannibal asked, starting up another series of unnecessary touches. 

“I mean I didn’t drive here… I don’t think… I can’t remember.”

“Alright. Let’s get you out of here then.” Hannibal helped lead Will out of his office, only to come across another obstacle in his way.

“Doctor Lecter!”

“Franklyn, you were supposed to head home.” If Hannibal killed him right here, he wondered if he could make Will believe it was a hallucination.

“I was worried. You know why. Are you sure you don’t want me to call the cops.”

“I assure you Will is a friend, and he is simply suffering from a bad cold.”

“Doctor Lecter I…”

As Franklyn was trying to find something to say, Will collapsed, Hannibal just barely caught him. He did so by hugging the man close to him, despite there were probably better ways.”

“Will, are you still awake?”

“Kind of.”

“Franklyn, we will be taking our leave, I will need you to exit first, if you would”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal the manipulative bag of dicks, cannibal, really just wants to cuddle.


	4. Unorthodox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s platonic. Platonic.

Will felt dead to be honest. He couldn’t remember how he had actually got to Hannibal’s office, just that he had an appointment. He may have taken an uber or something, he wasn’t sure. Hopefully the driver wasn’t to freaked out if he did. Hannibal had lectured him the entire car ride over. Part of it was about trying to stay healthy, the other about the fact he could call him when he needed help.

Will was sure he could, but to be honest, he just noticed he had gotten in this condition. He had mostly been avoiding sleeping, so he wouldn’t have nightmares or sleep walk. The skipping of food and drink he wasn’t sure. Maybe he was just too tired to eat. 

Will had managed to doze off on the car ride over, only to jerk awake do to nightmares again. Hannibal of course helped him ground himself, in only a few minutes. It was times like these, he almost felt bad for suspecting him to be a cannibalistic serial killer. Almost. He did make that creepy human flesh joke. 

“Please rest here. I will make something light, so you can head upstairs after.” Hannibal said, helping him sit down on the couch.

Will leaned back, and closed his eyes. “If I start screaming in my sleep, just assume it’s normal.”

“The more you speak, the more I worry about your well being, Will.”

“Just remember you promised not to have me committed.”

Will must have dozed off again, because at some point Hannibal was gently shaking him awake. He was touching his face again, which Will noted seemed like a habit. He couldn’t bring himself to complain. Hannibal had warm steady hands, that should not be as comforting as they were. Especially since once again, Will kept seeing him as a serial killer.

“I hate to wake you, we you have finally fallen asleep, Will. But I have prepared a light meal to help you gain your energy back.”

“It’s fine, and thanks. There’s a good chance I’m due to collapse from not eating, any way.”

Hannibal frowned, pulling him up and helping him walk to the dining room. He was obviously pissed at Will for letting himself get into this condition. Although Will didn’t really understand why. He supposed it was kind of his job to make sure he didn’t die or something. However, Hannibal had a habit of taking things a bit too far in that aspect. Most doctors would call their patients family, or commit them. Not set up elaborate dinners, because simple was not a word that could ever describe Hannibal Lecter. There was no way Will would complain though. Why give up five star meal and his freedom?

When the sat at the table, Will wasn’t actually sure what the meal he was eating was, or how it took a short amount of time to prepare. Again he would hope it wasn’t people at least, but he was really fucking hungry. Hannibal as creepy as he could be sometimes, was a comforting presence in different ways.

“I hope you will enjoy, and feel better in a little while.” 

“I feel better already, this is amazing.”

Hannibal smiled at him, although quickly returned to relatively disapproving glare. “I know that you will be smart enough to keep yourself from getting into this state again.”

“Well I don’t think intelligence levels had anything to do with it. I just felt to bad to eat… or sleep… or even drink water… Oh my god I’m a mess.” 

“In this moment, yes. But I believe you will bounce back quickly, as long as you care for yourself properly.”

“Are all our conversations going to lead to you scolding me for being a dumbass?” 

“For the time being, yes.”

Will sighed, before taking another bite of his meal. Worth it, if he was being honest. “I would complain, but I like your food too much.”

“I am glad you think so.”

“I do. Even if this is supposed to be a simple meal, it still amazing and has a fuck ton of work put into it.”

“Well I firmly believe one should put heart into their passions, even the simple ones.” Hannibal said, easing up a bit it seemed.

“Hannibal, I swear to god.”

“That was not a pun, Will. There is no heart in this meal.”

“I’m sure.” Will said rolling his eyes. It was kind of funny though. Maybe Hannibal was rubbing off on him. 

They enjoyed their meal in silence, before Hannibal was the one that broke it once again. “You will be staying the night, yes?”

It sounded a lot more like a statement than a question, but Will went with it. “Don’t think you’re going to give me another choice, are you?”

“I was not planning on it.”

“Alright, but don’t plan on me doing much sleeping… Or not waking you up in the middle of the night screaming, because that happens more than I would like to admit.” Will sighed.

“Perhaps I could prescribe a sleep aid or relaxer.” Hannibal offered.

“Won’t work. Last time I tried that, I was stuck in a never ending nightmare. I think it was one of the worst things I’ve ever experienced, and that’s saying _a lot_ , trust me.”

“Tea then, and we’ll see how it goes. Please do not be afraid to wake me.”

~

The tea did nothing, and Will ended up walking out onto the porch, to enjoy the cold night air. Insomnia was better than nightmares, he supposed. Although he hated that all of Hannibal’s work on him went to waste essentially. There was a lot of work to. He first drove Will here and had him spend the night. Gave him a good meal, and would probably make breakfast in the morning. Hannibal even made sure to give him the room, staring out into the backyard, in hopes of making him feel at home.

Will hated that he was a lost cause, but there was nothing he could do to stop it. If Hannibal wanted to try and play friend as well as physiatrist, then he wouldn’t stop him. Of course he never tried to stop it with Alana as well, and look where that got him. Will sighed into the cold air, noting the eerie silence. It was strange for a home close to the city, but maybe he just missed his dogs doing various things. 

The dogs were fine of course. They were being looked after by a neighboring couple who also owned a fuck ton of dogs.

When he said neighboring, they were still rather far off on their own piece of land. The couple often took care of his dogs when he was on a case or something. Very nice people.

Either way, Will still missed his dogs. 

“Will.”

Being snuck up on, Will almost vaulted over the raining of the porch. However he settled for swearing. “Son of a fuck, Hannibal! You need a bell or something.”

“Terribly sorry. Sneaking up on you was not my intention.” 

Judging by his smirk, Hannibal was certainly not sorry. Asshole.

“However I am happy you are finally starting to use my first name, even if it is always accompanied by swearing.”

Will hadn't really realized it, but this was like the second time he used his name. Maybe he was getting used to him.

“Well cannibal puns, and sneaking up on people usually involve swearing, so…” 

Hannibal smiled at him warmly, and walked to stand next to him, overlooking the backyard. “I suppose sleeping was not in the cards tonight?”

“Sleeping is not even in the game itself.” Will sighed, and leaned over the railing. “I swear this is going to kill me.”

“Will, if I may ask, why is it you do this to yourself? Would it not be easier just to leave for the sake of your own sanity?” Hannibal asked.

“I’ve thought about it. Just take off with my dogs and live somewhere far away. Maybe I can get a job fixing boat motors and spend the rest of my days fishing. But I know this will never stop. I’ll still remember the things I’ve seen. I’ll still wake up in the middle of the night on my roof or in the street. Even if I feel happy, I’ll still think about the people I could have helped. All of the killers I could have stopped.”

“You feel like you have a responsibility to those around you then?”

“Maybe.” Will shrugged. “Sometimes I think by helping people, I won’t end up like their killers.”

“An interesting thought, but I fear it may hurt you more than help.”

“Speaking of help. Stop psychoanalyzing me off the clock, and go get some sleep.”

“I will not be sleeping, if my guest is unable to. It is terribly rude.”

“It’s rude to keep your host up all night too.” Will added.

“Yes, but perhaps I can suggest something a bit more unorthodox to help you sleep.”

“You’re nothing but unorthodox, but what did you have in mind?”

Will didn’t miss the slight smile Hannibal gave him after saying that. He found comfort in the fact they could talk to each other so freely now. Will didn’t bother to hide what he really thought about a situation around Hannibal now. They could have deep conversations at one point, and then argue about cannibal puns the next. Again, Will didn’t want to let another therapist become close to him again, but he realized he may not even have a choice this time.

“We know that in some way I am a comforting presence to you… However when we fell asleep together, you said you did not suffer from any nightmares.”

 

“Hannibal, are you offering cuddling as a medical treatment?” Will asked, raising an eyebrow. He was not going to laugh. He wasn’t. Even if this situation really, really called for it. He’d settle for smirking.

“If the idea makes you uncomfortable, we can pretend this conversation never….”

God, Hannibal talked a lot. Especially when he was embarrassed. It was hard to believe that someone who constantly put on such an elegant facade could get embarrassed. Even more so since it was Hannibal.

“I am literally willing to try anything for a good night’s sleep at this point.” Will interrupted Hannibal somewhere in the middle of his speech. It seemed like he was offering to refer Will to another Doctor if he was uncomfortable. 

“Then please, follow me.”

They ended up in Hannibal's room, which Will noted was simpler than the man himself. Of course everything in it looked ridiculously expensive. From the blue silk bed cover, to the glossy black wood and marble wardrobe. The stag decorations were a bit too much though. 

It didn’t take much time for Will to realize how incredibly awkward this was. Why did he agree to sharing a bed with his therapist again? There had to be to it than just getting a good night’s sleep. Right?

“Which side of the bed do you prefer, Will?” Hannibal asked pulling back the covers.

“Left is fine, I guess.” Will shrugged. It didn’t really bother him. He could sleep in any position, as long as he was actually sleeping.

“I am glad to hear it. Please wake me up if you feel uncomfortable in anyway.” Hannibal crawled into bed, motioning for Will to do the same.

Will guessed he wasn’t going to back out now, so he made his way under the covers as well. “Damn this bed is comfortable.” He admitted slipping down to lay on the pillows.

Hannibal hummed in approval, doing the same.

For everything, Will couldn’t say he was really that uncomfortable. He could feel Hannibal’s body heat to to far from him… It was nice. He might actually get a bit of sleep tonight.

They’d deal with the awkwardness of the whole situation tomorrow. Will found he didn’t mind all of this so far.

Just as long as he didn’t kick Hannibal off the bed.


	5. Stress Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Franklyn is annoying as always, so Will and Hannibal come up with a plan.

Hannibal would like to pretend that he didn’t talk Will into sleeping in a bed with him. He would also like to pretend that it wasn’t for his own benefit.

He would stick with the explanation that it was late, and he had a long day. His heightened senses made it difficult to sleep with Will walking around the house. While this wasn’t far from the truth, it still wasn’t why he had done all of this.

He would stick to lying to himself. That was much easier.

Hannibal didn’t need to open his eyes to know that it was Will pressed against his front. That his face was buried in his curly locks. He still wasn’t sure how to approach the subject of waking up. Will’s nightmares had not made an appearance, so this… situation... helped him. However, Hannibal could never predict how Will would react in this or any situation.

This could end very badly, and Hannibal would hate to kill him. It was for his interests in Will’s empathy of course, no other reason.

“Hey Hannibal, can I ask you something weird?” Will ended up breaking Hannibal’s fake sleeping attempts, in a rather sleep filled voice.

“Of course, Will.” So far Will was not acting any different, besides not being on his deathbed. So far so good.

“Do you think you’d be able to make fancy five-star waffles?”

Hannibal realized Will was most likely still half asleep, but agreed nonetheless. He would never pass up an opportunity to show off his culinary skills. Even more so for Will it seemed. It would get him out of bed at least.

A bit reluctantly he untangled himself from Will, and went to find something a little more decent to dress himself in this morning. He had plenty of time, before he needed to leave to his office for the day.

~

Will looked so much better, when he staggered his way down stairs after sleeping in. Still dead tired it seemed, but not dying.

“Good Morning Will. I trust you are doing better?”

“So much better.” Will mumbled, running his hands through his hair. “You made waffles?”

“Yes. I believe you asked me to make _fancy five-star waffles_ in your sleep. I do hope these meet your taste.”

“Sorry. Guess I was pretty hungry.”

“I am glad to see your appetite returning, please do not hesitate to ask me for the things you need.” Hannibal smiled. “Please sit.” Normally Hannibal was happy to enjoy his meals alone. After all, specially prepared meals were very close to his heart. However, with as much time as he has been spending with Will, he found that he enjoyed having meals with him more.

It wasn’t like throwing dinner parties, or leaving for a restaurant. No. It was strangely intimate with Will here. Hannibal found he could really connect with him over anyone else. Where someone might be offended it talk of death and homicide at the dinner table, Will was not.

“I think waffles are pushing it.”

“Nonsense. You know I enjoy cooking for you, Will.”

“Just me?” Will asked, raising an eyebrow.

“You more than others, I will admit.”

~

Franklyn’s _emergency session_ was running way to long for Hannibal’s tastes. He had a fight with someone he claimed was a friend, and now he was distraught. It was times like these, that Hannibal wished he didn’t have his no killing patients rule. It would be almost too easy to snap Franklyn’s neck right here. No theatrics or blood. He could easily dispose of the evidence, and the choice cuts to his freezer. Perhaps he would make a new dish for Will to try. The man was a fan of fish, so there were many things Hannibal could do.

“Doctor Lecter, you’ve been spacing out a lot during our sessions. Is anything bothering you?”

 

“This hour is not about me Franklyn, please continue. You have my full attention.”

“You told me this was a safe place for me _Hannibal_. It can be for you to.” Franklyn tried again.

Maybe Hannibal could disregard this rule once. Just this once. Or maybe he could just refer Franklyn to another doctor. Although he couldn’t think of anyone he disliked enough to do that. Part of him would like to see Franklyn drive someone else mad, however.

“Please refer to me as Doctor Lecter. This is to remain a professional environment.”

Franklyn rubbed his hands together and sighed. “Yes, Doctor Lecter.”

“Good. Now tell me more about how your last interaction with your friend went.”

“I don’t even know where to start.”

~

 

Hannibal was again dreading the fact he was going to miss, the play in Annapolis because of Franklyn. Because for some reason he was letting him live, instead of getting rid of him and enjoying his favorite past times.

However, it was better to wait until he passed him off to another doctor. After all, Franklyn really hadn’t done anything to warrant an untimely death… Other being than annoying. So very annoying.

Thankfully he had no more patients for the day, and he could go home and enjoy a quiet night to himself. Perhaps he would finally use the bone meal he had acquired from that rather rude lawyer. Yes. That would be a lovely way to take out his frustrations. 

Hannibal took out his phone to take it off silent, only to notice a missed text from Will. He was not a fan of texting just yet, but Will preferred anything over speaking to someone directly.

_Fucking Chainsaw vigilante again._

Hannibal frowned at the language, but that particular killer had been driving Will quite mad recently. Hannibal wondered how far this situation would go, before it got out of hand. How far would he let it go? There was no escaping the fact that he had been much more worried about Will’s wellbeing, than he had been previously. It wasn’t something Hannibal wanted to think about in all honesty.

Will was his friend, but Hannibal couldn’t remember the last time he cared for a friend for more than just show. Will however had a certain skill for getting under his skin, it seemed. Hannibal enjoyed his company, and the understanding they had for one another. It didn’t help when Will showed up looking like one of the strays he loved so much.

_If you need anything, do not hesitate to call me._

Hannibal finally replied. Tomorrow he would bring Will breakfast. As long as there were no surprise bodies, he would be home.

Ah. Hannibal also needed to continue his set as well. Perhaps when Will wasn’t on the verge of a mental break down. The Ripper would demand all of his attention after all.

~

The next morning, Hannibal did not expect to nearly run Will and his pack of strays over so early.

“My apologies Will, I didn’t expect to see you out so early.” Hannibal said, as he stepped out of his car. The dogs all surrounded him, wagging their tails, however Will had them trained well enough that they didn’t jump on him.

“Back it up guys, he’s not here to feed you.”

“Well actually I did bring some leftovers they may enjoy.”

“Did you bring any food I might enjoy?” Will asked, smiling at him.

Hannibal found he really did enjoy the fact Will was so comfortable around him. The man rarely smiled, but here he was. “I will never miss an opportunity to make sure you stay healthy, but it seems I may be disrupting something.” He said, noting Will’s fishing gear.

“I was going to take some time and relax by the stream. You’re welcome to come if you want. We can have like a picnic or something.”

“Would I not be intruding?”

“You’re the only person, I don’t mind intruding, at least a little bit.”

“I suppose I should hold that in high regard.” And Hannibal certainly did. After all, one of his goals after first meeting Will was to single the man out, and cut him off from the others. Perhaps he has done so a bit differently, but it works all the same.

“You should. I hate everyone.”

The two of them walked together to find Will’s stream. Hannibal was happy he chose not to wear his favorite pair of shoes. Thankfully it was not wet out either. Rather the weather was perfect. A cool air, but warm sun to offset it. Few clouds to keep them from fearing rain. They set up everything on a large rock, to stay out of the mud that collected around the stream. Hannibal could see why Will like his solitude out here. It was so quiet. Even the dogs kept to themselves.

“I hope everything is to your liking.” Hannibal said, taking a seat next to him.

“Considering that I was going to skip breakfast, it definitely is.”

“Please keep your health in mind, Will.”

“I am. I got like four hours of sleep last night. That’s a record.” Will noted, taking another bite of his breakfast.

Hannibal sighed, and decided to drown his annoyance in coffee rather than reply.

“So, no patients today?” Will asked after a bit of peaceful silence.

“I have one rather instant patient at the end of the day, I am afraid.”

“I guess people never stop needing their shrink.”

“I have reason to believe that this particular patient has developed an obsession with me, rather than needing my help.” Hannibal noted.

“That sounds… Dangerous.”

“I suppose so, but at the moment it is more annoying than anything. In fact, I am skipping one of my favorite plays, so he does not get the wrong idea.” He would continue to be bitter about that until he could find another night it was playing. Even then it wouldn’t be the same.

“Why don’t you just bring a date?” Will offered. “Can’t get the wrong idea if he doesn’t have a reason to think you’re there for him.”

“I can not think of anyone who would enjoy going. Not everyone shares my interests.”

“I mean. I can’t say I won’t embarrass you, but I could go.”

“Do you have an interest in the arts, Will?” Hannibal new already that he didn’t. It just wasn’t Will’s safe haven like it was his own.

“Not really, but who couldn't benefit from more culture in their life?” Will shrugged. “Plus, the least I can do is help you hide from a patient, so you don’t miss your play.”

While Hannibal didn’t want Will like he owned him an obligation for everything that has happened recently, the offer was nice. Perhaps he could show Will some of the finer things in life. They could dine somewhere nice, and enjoy the play after. Perhaps it would take Will’s mind off his current cases as well.

“I would enjoy your company, but I would not want to take you to something you wouldn’t enjoy.”

Will shrugged. “I mean you enjoy it. That’s all that really matters. You’re out here in the woods with me, and that can’t be your favorite pastime. Especially when you have a stressful day ahead of you.”

“The play is this Thursday at nine, will that work for you?”

“No problem. Just a heads up though. You’ll probably have to explain like ninety percent of the play for me, because I won’t have any idea what’s going on.”

“I would enjoy nothing more.” Hannibal smiled. He liked the idea of spending time with Will in their favorite pastimes. It seemed Will was trying to make an effort to really be friends. An achievement, Hannibal would think. After all their first meeting together had not gone amazingly. It had taken Hannibal a while to even have full conversations with him, without being brushed off. To be honest, everything he had planned in the past for Will, didn’t seem as interesting as it did then. Their time together was much more interesting.


	6. Dance With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal finally head to the play. It actually turns out well for once.

Will realized that he may not have thought this whole play ordeal out. It had not crossed his mind that he would have to wear a suit, or the fact that he did not own a suit. Why would he? He wasn’t exactly the type of person who enjoyed going anywhere with people. Flannel and old work boots were good enough for him.

This of course lead to him borrowing one of Hannibal’s suits. There wasn’t too much of size difference between the two, so it worked…Mostly. Will just didn’t know that they were at the point of borrowing each other’s clothes in their friendship.

He knew it would be easy to back out of this, but he had made a promise. After everything Hannibal had done for him, this was the least he could do. Maybe he would end up liking the play… Maybe he would be able to keep his eyes open during the play.

To get ready, they had to meet at Hannibal’s house. Hannibal tried to ease Will’s social anxiety about the whole situation. Emphasis on tried. It really made Will feel worse, and he simply lied to make Hannibal feel better about it.

After everything from clothing, to car choices, to food, Hannibal had to give Will lessons in etiquette.

_“You can not swear in front of the other guests, Will. There is a good chance you will be kicked out if you do.”_

_“For the last time, I’m not going to do anything unsightly. I won’t even show off my alcoholism… much.”_

~

Franklyn bathed in the warm glow of the stage lights. He couldn’t say that he was all that into theater, but he liked the people. This was where he supposed to be, where he fit in.

There was only one moment that made this place better, and that was the moment Hannibal walked in. He was dressed in another beautiful suit that would catch everyone’s eye.

Franklyn needed to find the best way to approach him. He grabbed a set of champagne glasses from a waiter that was passing by.

Alright. Play it cool and confident.

“Doctor Lecter! I thought you were not attending.” Franklyn smiled as he brought over the drinks.

“Franklyn… it is pleasant to see you.” Hannibal said as his eyes caught the drinks in his patient's hand.

“I’m really happy to see you as well. Here, have a glass of Champagne. It is absolutely delightful.” Alcohol made people lowered people’s guards, right? You become friendlier with each drink.

“Thank you for the offer, however I have promised my guest that I would be the designated driver”

“Your guest?” Franklyn found his excited mood dwindling quickly. Who would Doctor Lecter have come with? Obviously, he was a very popular and charismatic man, but Franklyn had already invited him. Not to mention it would be very difficult to watch the play with a third wheel.

If on que, Hannibal’s guest walked in.

“You really had to leave me alone to talk to those people? I thought we were coming is as a team.” Will Graham complained.

“It’s you!” Franklyn nearly shouted. “The scary drug addict!”

“I’ll have you know I am a classy alcoholic, not a druggie.” Will noted.

No way Hannibal would show up with someone like Will on purpose. There had to be a reason. Any reason. “Doctor Lecter are you sure that this is…”

“Franklyn. I wish you would not undermine me in front of my friend and colleague.” Hannibal said.

Franklyn had never seen such a frightening glare from someone in his life. He held his head down slightly in defeat. “Perhaps you would join me then?”

“Unfortunately, we have private box seats, so we must depart.” Hannibal linked arms with Will Graham and lead him to the stairs.

Franklyn was heartbroken but know he couldn’t give up! He would make Hannibal understand that they were meant to be together someday.  
~

“I… almost feel bad for him.” Will said as he and Hannibal took their seats in the private box. “Well, only if I’m ignoring the part about him being an asshole.”

“Perhaps you are placing yourself in his position.”

“I mean, haven't we all been there?”

“I sincerely hope it has never crossed into the heavy obsession Franklyn seems to have with me.” Hannibal noted, as he looked over to the stage. It was well designed, and he had rather high hopes for it.

“Point taken, I guess.”

The two of them quieted down and waited for the show to begin. The lights were cut out, bathing everything in shadows from the stage.

Will could just barely see Hannibal. However, he could still tell how excited the man really was.

Hannibal was the type of person who did not show many emotions, save perhaps smiling and laughing occasionally. Although, right now under all his well-tailored personality, Will could see him. He could see just how happy he was to be here.

Maybe that would rub off on Will. He could enjoy this, at least a little bit, right?  
~ 

It was thirty minutes into the play, and Will still had no idea what the hell was going on. He thinks someone might have died, and there was possible incest going on… So not much different from a Game of Thrones episode, but he was still lost.

Hannibal was happy though… Well he went from excited, to annoyed, to happy, to sad, although maybe that was how you were supposed to feel when watching this.

Will was content to just read Hannibal’s emotions, to be honest. It gave him the high of understanding the play, without really having to watch it.

~

“You see Will, it was a tale of unending love and family. However, it was also about how all of that can be taken from you in mere moments.” Hannibal explained as he and Will walked through the door of his house.

Before he had begun explaining the message of the play, he had went on about the story itself, and then how well the actors had done with it.

Will had no idea what the hell he was talking about but listened without interruption anyway. “I liked the part with the dog.”

Hannibal frowned. “You did not enjoy yourself.” It was more of a statement than a question.

“Of course I did. I didn’t really understand what was going on, but you seemed to enjoy it.”

“Perhaps we will find something better suited to your tastes next time.”

“Next time?” Will asked raising an eyebrow. Of course he would go again no questions asked, but he couldn’t resist teasing Hannibal a bit. After all, the whole reason they went together in the first place, was so that Hannibal could avoid his clingy patient.

“I had certainly hoped this trip would have elevated your cultural interests more.”

“I wouldn’t say that, but I could deal with dressing up nice occasionally. But that means you’re going to have to come camping with me one day.”

“I dare say my dear Will, that you are trying to get me alone in a tent with you.”

Son of a bitch. Was that flirting? Because that sure as hell seemed like flirting. “I never said we had to share a tent.” Will was not flirting with his friend/ kind of psychiatrist. He had been down that road before and he was not doing it again.

Nope.

No.

Never.

“Would you like to have a glass of wine, Will?” Hannibal asked.

“Sure.”

Damn.

The two of them sat on the couch with a bottle of something Will could not pronounce or afford but decided to enjoy it anyway.

Hannibal turned on a score of classical music, for them to listen to as they relaxed.

Will had a major case of deja vu but went along with it anyway. “This isn’t as heavy as last time.” He noted, referring to the music.

“No, I often enjoy something light just as much. This score is more upbeat and provides something to dance to.”

“Is this your way of asking me to dance, Doctor Lecter?” Will asked, obviously joking.

“Of your many skills, Professor Graham, I do not believe dancing to be one of them.”

“Is this a challenge?” Will asked, standing up and offering his hand to Hannibal. “Come on, up. Let me prove you wrong.” At this point it felt like a reclamation of honor more than anything else. Will wasn’t that unruly.

Hannibal smiled at him, taking his hand to stand up. “Will you be leading then?”

“Can’t prove I can dance if you’re showing me how.”

Hannibal laid a hand on Will’s shoulder, then grasped his other hand. “I do hope you will not step on me.”

“Hey. I never said I was a graceful dancer.”

And he wasn’t. Will was by no means a rehearsed dancer but managed quite well. They spun around the improvised ballroom, avoiding all the furniture and getting lost in the music.

“I feel like we're dancing an obstacle course.” Will laughed, taking them back over the rug as they danced.

“I would love to see how you would fair in a real ballroom.”

“Would there be people?”

“I suppose a ball would need people.” Hannibal noted.

“Then I’d probably face plant, but thanks for having faith in me.”

Will took Hannibal’s hand and spun him around, before dipping him backwards, finishing their dance. He was actually quite proud he didn’t drop him. “Is dancing still not one of my skills?”

Hannibal looked up at him, as they were still in their ending dance position. It was one of the few times they had made eye contact, and it was just as strange as it always was.

Hannibal used his free hand to bring Will’s face towards his and press their lips together. While it certainly did not last long enough to be considered a real kiss, it conveyed everything that had been going on between them perfectly.

That was until Will lost his balance and fell directly on top of Hannibal due to the surprise.

There were shouts of surprise and groans in pain, but it seemed neither of them had thrown out their back, so that was a plus.

“Sorry...” Will said, sitting up and rubbing his head.

“No. It is my fault. I should never have kissed you out of the blue like that. With our current relationship, and our previous, I know I have confused you as well as made you uncomfortable…..”

“Hannibal.”

“I can refer you to a colleague who can discuss everything that has happened. I completely understand if you would prefer to avoid being alone with me for the time being, or indefinitely if you prefer…” 

“Hannibal.”

“Doctor Bloom will always be around to consult on cases. So, your division will not be left without capable hands…”

“Doctor Hannibal Lecter, if you do not shut up, I swear I will let all of my dogs into your car!” Will finally shouted.

Hannibal of course stopped his flustered babbling, but not without, “Will that car costs well over two hundred thousand dollars.”

“You are literally the most ridiculous man on the planet.” Will laughed. He leaned on Hannibal’s shoulder and kept laughing like he had heard the most amazing joke in the world.

“Will, perhaps you would like to speak to my colleague now…”

Will ignored his comment this time, instead deciding take Hannibal’s face in his hands and bring him in for their second first kiss.

This time it took Hannibal a moment to recover from his shock, however he had handled it better than Will since there was no falling this time around.

The kiss lasted for what seemed like hours but was really only a few moments. However, after the first kiss ended, it didn’t take long for the two of them to start another.

Hannibal was the one to finally break away, however rather than moving apart he pressed his and Will’s forehead together. “You will be staying?” He asked.

“Awfully presumptuous of you.” Will smirked.

“I meant for dinner, my dear Will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won’t annoy you guys as to why I was gone, but know I’m back and ready to write!
> 
> Not pictured, Franklyn screaming in the distance.


	7. Spotlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal is having a hard time understanding what he feels for Will. Maybe a nice murder will make him feel better.

Words could not explain how Hannibal felt waking up next to Will. While it was not the first time they had shared a bed, it was the first time after laying on the floor and kissing for several minutes.

Both of Hannibal’s suits had suffered greatly, but he couldn’t bring himself to really care. He looked over to Will, before turning over to nuzzle the back of his neck. He was warm and still smelled of that terrible after shave. Hannibal really should get around to buying him a new type.

Part of him wondered how exactly he got here. Hannibal had so many plans for Will. So many games to toy with his head. Manipulating him like no one else could. He was going to isolate Will. He was going to drive him mad. Bring out what truly lies beneath his soul.

...Now he was wondering if Will liked Crêpes.

How had he gotten so soft? Should he let it continue? If he really had to, it would be rather easy to get rid of Will. Everyone already saw him as unstable, so Hannibal could stage it as him running off and not looking back.

The thought of a world without Will in it, sounded a bit disheartening though. Who would be there to interpret his masterpieces? No one in that pathetic excuse for an FBI team could ever understand Hannibal’s work. They were boring, unimaginative, and unintelligent.

Will would be the only person who could ever understand his meaning behind each display. Hannibal found that was not something he wanted to give up just yet. The world was simply more interesting with Will Graham in it. For now.

The bed was also much warmer.

Will stirred in his sleep, struggling against Hannibal’s grip around his waist. It seemed he was having another one of his nightmares. Odd as they had not been making as many occurrences when they were together.

For a moment, Hannibal watched Will struggle and fight in his sleep. He knew Will’s nightmares could get much worse than this, but it was not every day he could observe this.

However, in the end Hannibal opted to wake Will up after he nearly broke one of the vintage lamps on the nightstand.

“Will Darling. I will not forgive you if you break one of the few sources of light my home has.” Hannibal said, giving him a light shake.

Will’s eyes shot open and he tried to jump up but was stopped by Hannibal’s hand on his chest.

“Please relax Will, whatever it was you were dreaming, it is not real. You are with me here in my home.”

Will calmed himself, breathing in and out slowly. “Right… You’re right. I’m good.” He finally said after a few minutes.

“Would you like to discuss what happened?” Hannibal asked, trailing his hand from Will’s chest to his cheek.

“Are you going to try psychoanalyzing me while were lying in bed together, Doctor Lecter.” Will asked, raising an eyebrow.

“We have discussed before that discussing one’s night terrors are one of the few ways to remedy them.”

“Fine, but don’t think I can’t see what you’re doing.” Will sighed, stretching his arms over his head. “It was more about the Chainsaw Vigilante. Fucker will not get out of my head.”

“What happened?” Hannibal asked, although he was almost to distracted by the flexing of Will’s biceps and the curve of his chest to really ask. We briefly wondered if Will was doing this on purpose.

“More grinding up people into hamburger meat, of course.” Will sighed, rubbing his face. “All my most recent cases ended up with me going to town on them with a chainsaw. God. I’m pretty sure the Chesapeake Ripper was even there.”

Hannibal smirked. He found the notion of using chainsaws for one’s kills to be quite crude though. Perhaps the Ripper should show his face again, to show what the art of killing should be.

At the very least, he could stop these other killers from swimming around Will’s head.

“Doing bad things to bad people will always feel good in some ways.”

“That was really creepy. Please don’t start agreeing was assholes with chainsaws.”

“Come with me down stairs. A good breakfast will get your mind off everything.” Hannibal said, leaning over to kiss the side of Will’s neck.

~  
Hannibal’s fantastic breakfast spread was of course ruined by that damn chainsaw vigilante once again.

Jack had called Will three times before he relented and picked up his cell phone.

Hannibal wondered how hard it would be to make Jack disappear. Ruining such a lovely morning was extremely rude. 

 

Will had walked into the living room, to fight over the phone with Jack. It had only been a few minutes before he came back looking particularly annoyed.

“Well, looks like I’m skipping breakfast.” Will sighed.

“If you would prefer not to go Will. I can always ask that you be put on mandatory leave.” Hannibal offer, walking around the counter to wrap Will in a comforting hug. He wasn’t quite sure if they were at this stage quite yet… but he simply wanted to have his hands on Will.

“Someone has to catch that asshole. Guess it just has to be me. Wish it wasn’t taking so long though.”

“The mongoose will always catch the snake, it is just a matter of time.” Hannibal said leaning into Will’s lovely curls.

“Well if I catch this guy before he kills again, you can start calling me Mongoose.”

“I will hold you to that, my dear Will. However, for now please sit. You know my philosophy on skipping meals.”

~  
While part of Hannibal wanted to go with Will to consult on the current case, he had many pressing matters to deal with. One was he was a doctor and had to see his patients to keep up with that. Two was that he needed time to put his newest kill into action.

It was an annoying man who let his dog attack a child in the park near by his office. While it was not something directly done to him, this man was still terribly rude. Plus having a crying bleeding child outside, one's practice was certainly not good.

Hannibal wondered if he could get the man’s dog to Will after this was said and done. Surely, he would have the proper training and home for it.

Ah. He would also have to spend the day away from Will. He would certainly see something was wrong, if Hannibal came home at 4 a.m. with body parts. A shame, perhaps he would make their time apart up to him later.

That thought aside, he needed to get through the day first. The first person on his books… was Franklyn. With a two-and-a-half-hour appointment. What a lovely way to begin the day.

~  
“So, Doctor Lecter… Did you enjoy last night’s play?” Franklyn asked awkwardly.

“The actors had done well enough with it.” Hannibal supplied. He was really too busy going through a list of recipes he could make for Will after tonight’s hunt.

“I thought so to! It’s a shame we couldn’t watch together. I think it would have made a great discussion.”

“Quite.”

“I understand though. You had to help out that weird man, Will or whatever.” Franklyn started as he relaxed more in Hannibal’s office. “It’s so kind of you to have taken in someone so… unstable. I was really worried about you for a second.”

Hannibal nodded along, however not really listening. That would probably be for Franklyn’s well-being. It’d be a shame to kill a well-paying patient. Even if his neck did look so snappable. He wouldn’t fit Hannibal’s current design though, so Franklyn was safe yet again.

~

Once Hannibal was finally free from his last patient, he started his plan.

First was to call Will and explain to him that he had a patient he was worried about, and would need to be on watch with them all night. He felt terrible about lying to Will, but he couldn’t do much else.

After he picked up his car that he used specifically for this hobby, he started to his latest victim’s home. It was all too easy to sneak in. The man lived alone and seemed to have recently gotten rid of his dog. A shame. Perhaps it would have made a good guard dog.

Hannibal didn’t bother waking him up, rather he injected him with a very light anesthetic to keep him sleeping. Fear would taint the meat, so this way he would have more time.

Hannibal tied him up and locked him in the back on the trunk. Now he simply had to get him to his kill room.

~  
Hannibal supposes art was more spontaneous than planned, however he wasn’t sure if his current design was what he wanted to go for.

Since the man had let his dog get lose, he had been hoping to go for pet imagery.

...But this rather flowery design seemed to have taken over.

He had removed the man’s heart and replaced it with a single fully bloomed rose. Simple but it seemed to have gotten whatever point he was trying to make across. Hannibal had also taken his brain, filling his skull with crumpled poems in different languages. The eyes had also been sewn shut, but he did not have the faintest idea on why. If anything, the design was interesting to look at.

Again, Hannibal wasn’t quite sure what he was going for. However, it may be fun to see Will trying to decipher something that ultimately meant nothing.

Hannibal was still finding his attraction to Will to be interesting. He wasn’t sure where he wanted to take it. On hand, he could mold Will into his perfect partner. The one person who could understand what all of this meant.

On the other hand, Hannibal could use this new power over Will to drive him over the edge. With their new relationship, he could remain a steady force for Will. At least that’s what the man would believe.

However, Hannibal again remembered that Will was currently the only person who could understand him. So, he would put any future plans on hold for a good while.

For now it seemed like he had just enough time to call Will, and ask him about his day.


	8. Seeing is Believing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will finally finds out.

All Will wanted was a nice vacation. Was that too much to ask? Both The Ripper and The Vigilante just had to strike in the same week. All the nightmares, the time away from his classroom, and the paperwork were all going to be doubled now.

Do serial killers ever take a vacation, because they need to start.

Will made his way to the field where the newest kill was strung up… It was different than he was used to. He could see that without even using his empathy.

 

From a distance he could see that the eyes were sewn shut. The chest was cut wide open, revealing a flower in place of the heart. A few other things stood out, but this kill was more minimalist than normal. Calmer as well.

Jack cleared out the path to the victim for him, so he could have some peace and quiet.

Will closed his eyes, letting The Ripper step into his mind. It wasn’t as difficult as it normally was. No, it felt more like sinking into cool water, but being unafraid of drowning.

_I killed him out of jealousy, at least I think so. Seeing all those other killers swim around your mind, which rightly belongs to me._

_This was supposed to be different. There was a plan. However, just like anything you are involved with, plans seem to disappear._

_I have taken his heart, just like you have taken mine. When it started, I have no idea. Perhaps I fell blindly, which is why I have taken his eyes._

_I created this for you, but I hope you will never understand it, just like I do not understand it myself. I hope you never see my true self, as it will rip you away from me._

_You give me the understanding I long for, but I can never bring it to light._

_Perhaps this is admiration and infatuation._

_Perhaps it is love._

_I am not sure which one I would prefer._

“Will. Will! Wake up, we need you here with us.” Jack was shaking him. Will only now just now realizing that.

He was in an emotional whiplash here. Because this… This was Hannibal. This was Hannibal in the way he spoke through his drawings. This was Hannibal in the way he smiled at Will this morning. This was without a doubt Hannibal.

Will felt sick. He needed to lay down. Everything was spinning. What was he supposed to do here?!

“Will come on. What did you see?” Jack asked again, trying a calmer approach.

“I… Same thing as always. He did something to piss off The Ripper, and now he’s here. I think The Ripper might have been experiencing jealousy.” Will only felt worse, realizing how easy it was to lie for Hannibal.

“Great. Alright. Let's get this finished up, so we can go home for the day.” Jack said, rubbing his temples.

~

Hannibal had texted Will.

Will had stared at his phone for twenty minutes, zoning in and out of reality.

Ok. He needed to focus. There was once again no proof. It was just like last time… And the time before that. He was being ridiculous.

Will texted Hannibal that he could be by around seven for dinner, and Hannibal texted him that he would be a bit late and that Will should let himself in.

It was fine. This was just dinner. They had literally woken up in bed together. Not that they had done more than just making out on the floor, but that kind of intimacy counted for something.

~

When Will let himself into Hannibal’s home, it felt no different than normal. Still warm and inviting. At least it would be once he got a fire started.

He walked around the house, not really in mind to look at anything, just to keep his mind off his darker thoughts about Hannibal.

Of course, it didn’t really help since Hannibal enjoyed very little light and deer antlers.

Will wandered into the library, because unlike everywhere else in the house, it had good lighting to read in.

There wasn’t anything Will really felt like reading though. He did however find a cookbook that had noted about what Hannibal thought he would like. Will had a feeling that the recipes were for ideas, rather than actual instructions for Hannibal.

Will decided reading the notes would be a good way to keep himself distracted until Hannibal got back. After all, how could he call him a serial killer, when he showed how much he cared about Will in little notes throughout a cookbook?

Will skimmed the book a bit, taking a seat at Hannibal’s desk.

There was one thing he came across though… that shouldn’t be there in the current light of everything.

It was a recipe for Beef Heart Confit. The odd thing about it was that Hannibal had everything booked marked with dates. This was dated just recently.

Will quickly shut the book and went to find its home back on the shelf. His head was spinning, as his mind made up more and more scenarios. He could see exactly how Hannibal could have killed the many victims Will has seen from the Chesapeake Ripper.

Will sat back down at the desk, rubbing his eyes. Maybe he needed to be locked in a mental health facility. It would save him from whatever this all was. If he did it himself, then he could get out of state and find a hospital that didn’t have people who wanted to use him as a case study.

If he was crazy, then he could pretend the scalpel sitting in the pencil cup, wasn’t screaming murder weapon. 

After a few minutes of simultaneity calming himself down, and psyching himself up, Will decided he’d take his investigation to the kitchen. Because what else did he have to lose? Either Hannibal was a cannibal, or Will was crazy. Both seemed to have bad endings.

The kitchen was spotless as always. It was a stage in this home after all. Of course, nothing was different. Will had been there many times before. He opened the fridge, and nothing really screamed cannibal. However, Will hoped Hannibal would be smart enough not to hide human meat where everyone could see it.

The pantry was next, and it was normal as well. Well as normal as one could be when it involved Hannibal Lecter. There were spices Will has never heard of, as well as many things that didn’t even look edible.

There was something in the corner though… A door? A basement door. Fantastic. Of course, there was a basement door in the fucking pantry.

It was locked, obviously, because nothing in his life was easy. However, it was not a deadbolt or pad lock. Just a normal lock to keep people out. A normal lock that could be easily taken off with a drill.

A drill Will just so happened to have in the back of his Jeep.

It barely took a few minutes for him to get his tools and get the doorknob off. He was acting paranoid now, or maybe just straight crazy.

Only crazy people try to break into the locked basement of the person they just started a romantic relationship with.

If Hannibal found out, Will doubted it would go well. Killer or not.

But… He had to know. He had to get this over with. He had to know he could trust the one good thing in his life.

The knob came off easily and the door slowly opened. Right away he could smell harsh cleaning chemicals, which could be rightly assumed as a bad sign.

Still he followed through, walking down the dark staircase. Hopefully the creepy basement wouldn’t be as dark as the rest of the house normally was.

Will found the light first, thankfully.

However, after that, he could only take in his surroundings.

The room was huge, and spotless from a recent use most likely. Directly in the middle was a surgical table. Tools were set up neatly on a metal platter next to it.

The tiles were swaying under Will’s feet, but despite that, he couldn’t move.

He could almost see it. Everything that had gone down here. Every person who had been torn apart for Hannibal’s amusement.

Will thought he was going to throw up.

There was a large freezer near the end. Will already knew what would be inside of it, but he couldn’t stop himself. He had to see it.

There was no lock. Why would there need to be? If someone found a kill room in your house, they wouldn’t need to look in the freezer before calling the police.

Deciding he didn’t want his finger prints on anything, Will used his sleeve to open the door.

It was everything he had expected it to be. Nothing more, nothing less. There were air sealed bags of organs and slices of meat. All organized by date… And victim. Will was sure if he were to look, he would have found today’s victim somewhere in the mix.

~

Why wasn’t he running? Will had asked himself that question eight times.

At the moment, he was sitting on Hannibal’s couch with his head tilted back, staring at the ceiling.

Instead of leaving after putting the murder basement back in order, he had simply taken a seat.

What the hell was he planning to do? Confront Hannibal about it? Like that would go over well. Will would like his internal organs to stay internal. But if that was the case he should leave.

How did he get himself into this mess? How had he started a relationship with the fucking Chesapeake Ripper?

Couldn’t Will just have one thing in his life? One thing that wasn’t tainted by death and gore?

Will bled himself dry to catch serial killers. He constantly put his reputation, sanity, and life on the line to try and help the world.

Couldn’t he just have Hannibal? Did the universe really have to fuck him over this way?

Will closed his eyes. The worst part about this, was that he didn’t want to turn Hannibal in… Well he did, but if that part of him was strong enough to do so, he wouldn’t be sitting here.

His only two choices were to; give Hannibal up to the FBI and lose the one person he could feel comfortable with… Or leave things the way they were. Just deny until he couldn’t anymore.

Will felt his head tilt back, and lips pressed against his own.

Looked like Hannibal was finally back. He also had the silent serial killer walk down perfectly.

“I see you’ve made yourself comfortable.” He smiled, pulling back.

“You sort of insisted.” It was easy to smile, to play along. But to be honest, it didn’t feel like playing.

“I have something special planned for dinner tonight. Would you like to help me in the kitchen?”

Something special? Probably the body Will saw today. Who did Hannibal think he was fooling?

Also, since when did he ask for Will’s help in the kitchen?

“I don’t think I’m really feeling up to food right now. Think I might just go to bed.” Will wondered if he could eat here again, or even eat in general. To be honest though, he was pretty hungry right now. That alone was kind of worrying.

Hannibal frowned, pressing the back of his hand to Will’s forehead. “You know my feelings on skipping meals, Will. You should at least let me make you something light.”

“I think you worry about it too much. Everyone has skipped a meal once or twice.” Will laughed.

“Not when they are around me.” Hannibal grabbed Will’s hand to pull him up. “Come join me in the kitchen, and I will make you something simple.”

Will followed along, a small smile on his face. “I don’t think I have much of a choice.”

~

Dinner was simple, just as Hannibal promised. He even forgoes the usual theatrics, and decorations.

Of course, due to Will _not feeling well_ , they skipped the alcohol.

“How did your case go today?” Hannibal asked breaking the silence and Will from his thoughts.

Well now would be a good as time as any. Let’s see how far Will can push Hannibal before he realizes something is up.

“Same old Ripper.” Will shrugged nonchalantly. He was a better liar than people gave him credit for. “Kind of plain this time around.”

“Is that so?” Hannibal asked, raising an eyebrow.

No reaction. However, he wouldn’t have gotten away with killing and eating people for so long if there was one.

“Yeah. It had a lot of meaning, I guess.”

“What kind of meaning would that be?”

Bastard. Hannibal was enjoying this. He wanted to hear what Will thought of his work. He wanted someone to see his _art_. Might as well give him that.

“Ok. This is going to sound insane, but everything I tell you does.” Will laughed lightly. “But I’m starting to think The Ripper has fallen in love with someone.”

Will watched Hannibal grip his glass just slightly tighter and supposed that would be the most reaction he would get out of him. The man was a pro after all.

“Love?”

“I thought it was weird to, but when have I ever been wrong about these types of things?”

“How did you come to this conclusion, Will?”

Will could see Hannibal’s mind running at a million miles an hour. It was honestly kind of funny.

He wondered if Hannibal really did love him, at least in some way. The message today certainly said so, but did he even have to ability to feel love?

“I mean the missing heart was kind of on the nose.”

“Yes, but many victims you have come across have had the heart removed.”

“I can’t explain it, but hey maybe it’s a good thing. If The Ripper is occupied for a while, maybe I can take a vacation.” _Hint. Hint._

“If that is the case, perhaps we can go together.”

There was that smile again. That smile accompanied by the look that made Will dizzy.

He really couldn’t turn him in. Hannibal made him happy. Will could have this one thing. Just this. He would hunt down every killer in his way to make up for it.

“I think I’m going to turn in early.” Will said, standing up and stretching his arm out. “Join me?”


	9. Massage Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It happened a bit to fast, but the screw it up anyway.

Hannibal did not put much thought into following Will up the stairs. Which was concerning, because there were still dishes that needed to be washed. It seemed Will had him on a leash like many of his strays.

For now, Hannibal would ignore The Ripper profile Will had given him. It was not the time to worry about things would change between them.

“I’m surprised that worked.” Will laughed, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Now that Hannibal really looked at him, he could see just how worn out he was. There were dark circles under Will’s eyes, and he had the look that he got when one to many killers were swimming through his head.

Perhaps Hannibal didn’t quite think his kill through. He was sure it may have been from jealousy since he wanted Will’s mind all to himself.

However, doing so simply put more stress on Will, and drove him away from Hannibal. He was being driven toward The Ripper, but the connection was not there.

“You’re giving me that look you give me when I try to substitute coffee for a meal.” Will said.

“I am worried about you, Will. You are still over stressing yourself, and it is taking a toll on your health.” Hannibal sighed. He could make up for adding extra work look, at least somewhat.

Guilt, what a strange emotion.

“And what would you recommend for that, Doctor?”

“Take your shirt off, and lay face down on the bed, please.”

Will blinked. “Didn’t think you’d be so straight forward, but I’m into it.”

“I am going to give you a massage. It is the best way to remove pent up stress, that does not involve pharmaceuticals.” Rather than waiting to see if Will would do what he asked, Hannibal walked into the bathroom to receive his essential oils kit.

What should he use on Will? Lavender oil was a favorite of his, but he had a feeling lemongrass would be better.

When Hannibal walked back into the room, Will was laying on his front wearing nothing but his boxers.

For a moment, Hannibal felt like he couldn’t move. More content to just look at Will from afar. He wanted to draw him like that. Almost completely bare, in a state of calm. How often did he get to see him this way? Will was either always moving or asleep.

“I thought I was going to get a massage.” Will said, tilting his head to the side to look at him.

“Of course.” Hannibal said, trying to bring his calm persona back in place. This was about helping Will relax, not about wanting to mindlessly rut against him like an animal in heat.

He sat on the bed between Will’s legs on his knees. It was quite difficult not to lean down and breath in the scent of Will’s bare skin.

Hannibal was really starting to dislike the fact Will could constantly make him lose focus this way. He wondered if he had the same effect.

“I want you to relax best you can, Will.” Hannibal said, pouring a generous amount of the essential oil in his hand. “If you are tense, this will not be helpful. I understand it may be uncomfortable for someone to have their hands on you in this way but…”

“Hannibal shut up.” Will laughed lightly. “I trust you.”

For some odd reason, that seemed to feel like it had more meaning. Hannibal wanted to ask what but was chided by Will for taking too long.

Perhaps a question for another time. Hannibal started at the lower part of Will’s back, kneading his palms into the flesh. While they had been quite close to each other during the evolution of their relationship, it hadn’t been like this.

Hannibal hadn’t felt Will’s bare skin against his like this. He could feel his calm breathing, proving that he really did trust him. Hannibal did his best to ignore what feeling that thought was bringing out of him.

He moved his hands toward the middle of Will’s back, adding a bit more pressure.

“Oh, fuck. That… feels great.” Will moaned.

The sound nearly set an electric shock through Hannibal.

Focus on helping Will. Nothing more… At least not yet. “I would hope so. That is the point, my dear Will.”

Will hummed in approval.

Hannibal continued massaging the oil into Will’s back. He did his best to both ignore and hang onto every sound that Will made.

“Your shoulders will carry the most stress, however are difficult to reach from this angle.” Hannibal finally managed to say after several minutes of simply touching Will.

“How to do want me?” Will asked.

In any way possible, of course.

“Lay on your back this time.”

For Will to move, Hannibal had to relinquish his position as well. While it was a terrible inconvenience, he was rewarded by getting to move back to the same place but see Will face to face.

“You know, ditching the three piece would make this a lot more fun.” Will noted.

Hannibal smiled. “I thought you liked my suits.”

“I’d like them better on the floor.”

“I believe I can do as you ask, without ruining my clothes, Will.” So, he did, which took an agonizingly long time.

“You’re ridiculous.” Will laughed.

And Hannibal took that as a compliment.

He leaned down, pressing a light kiss to Will’s lips. He could still taste traces of the Malbec they’d been drinking earlier.

Will ran his hands up Hannibal’s chest, then over his shoulders.

Hannibal simply hummed in approval, before realizing he was losing focus again. He straightened up, despite Will’s protests, and grabbed the small bottle of oil.

Will simply huffed in feigned annoyance, as Hannibal resumed his treatment.

Of course, Will’s shoulders were quite tense. So much so that Hannibal decided he would do this weekly, from here on out.

He continued downward, massaging the oil into Will’s chest.

“Ok… wow...fuck.” Will said, slightly arching off the mattress.

Hannibal had instantly taken his hands off him, not wanting to push their new form of intimacy just yet. “Would you like me to continue, Will?” He would certainly enjoy perusing this himself.

“Yeah. Keep going.”

Will was breathless, and certainly aroused. Hannibal wanted to lick the sheen of sweat that covered his neck, but still did not want to push this too far.

He continued massaging down Will’s sides, stopping at the fabric of his boxers.

Seeming to get no protest from Will, he slowly slid them down.

While Hannibal would certainly love to explain to Will, how beautiful he looked bare and displayed before him. He couldn’t seem to find the words. The only thing he really could say out loud was Will’s name.

He kneaded his hands into the flesh of Will’s thighs. Starting from the bottom and moving up. Will’s cock was standing tall before him and was so dearly tempting.

So tempting that he nearly missed the red marks that were starting to appear on Will’s skin. “Will… Are you feeling ok?”

“Hmm. Yeah. Definitely.”

“Perhaps your skin is feeling hot or irritated?”

“A bit…” Will mumbled. 

“And you didn’t think to tell me this earlier?”

“Well… you seemed to be enjoying yourself, and I was to. Minus the burning at least.” Will shrugged.

Hannibal simply sighed, because he had willing chose to be in a relationship with this man. “You should have told me earlier, Will. Do you know what could happen if an allergic reaction goes untreated? What if I had used this oil on the more sensitive parts of your body?”

“I’d say we’d probably be heading to the emergency room.”

“Exactly. Please go and shower, while I strip the sheets.”

“Is leaving me high and dry your version of a punishment?” Will asked, raising an eyebrow.

“At this point, yes. Now go before your skin gets any worse.”

Once Will had left, Hannibal went to stripping the sheets off the bed and picking up the room as well. He was still painfully hard at this point as well and was silently cursing Will for not saying something earlier.

“Are you almost done, Will?” Hannibal called, after putting clean sheets on the bed.

“To be honest I was waiting for you to join me.”

Hannibal sighed, and wondered why it had to be Will Graham who caught his attention.

None the less, he was happy enough to join Will. After all, how could one ignore a gorgeous man in their shower?

~

Will was smiling. Was the first thing Hannibal noticed when he woke up. Will was smiling at _him_ , with a sated well rested smile.

It nearly made Hannibal dizzy. “You seem to have slept well.” He smiled back, leaning in to snuggle against him. They hadn’t bothered to get dressed last night, and that fact was made very apparent by how close they were.

“Pretty hard not to.” Will laughed.

It was so genuine, that Hannibal wonders if this was really the Will Graham he had met that day in the office.

“I will take that as a compliment, my dear.”

“Hmm. I was going to say it’s because of these fantastic sheets, but sure.”

Instead of replying, Hannibal kissed the smirk off Will’s lips. “Come down stairs so we can have breakfast.”

However, Will’s cell phone decided to answer for him.

“Ten dollars that’s Jack.” Will groaned, rolling onto his back.

“I don’t enter what I can not win.”

Before Will could get a ‘good morning’ in, Jack was already yelling at him. It made Hannibal again question how hard it would be to simply get rid of the man.

“Why does it matter where I am?” Will asked, rubbing the bridge of his nose to try and block away a headache.

Hannibal couldn’t quite make up what Jack was saying, but assumed it had to do with Will’s absence.

“If I’m not on the clock, then you don’t need to know where I am.” Will had stated firmly. “What are you even doing at my house… Yeah. Fine, I meet you at the BAU. Don’t run over my hedges on your way out.”

Instead of getting out of bed at Jack’s beck and call, Will tossed his phone on the ground, and curled into Hannibal. “Ugh. It’s too early for this.” He groaned.

Hannibal hummed in approval, gently pulling them closer to each other. “Why not simply tell him that you were here? Perhaps that would alleviate some of his worry.”

“And tell him I decided to have a sleepover at my not-psychiatrist’s house?”

“It would certainly lead to an interesting conversation.”

“One I want to deal with even less.”

~~~

Since Hannibal ended up eating breakfast alone, he headed to his office early. It would be good to get a head start on the day before his patients started showing up.

However, the moment he pulled up, he noticed that something felt off. The door was unlocked for one thing. Hannibal always made sure the door was  
locked before he left for the day.

There were no signs for forced entry, but that didn’t mean the lock wasn’t picked.

The inside seemed fine as well. There was nothing missing or out of place. If someone had broken in, they certainly must not have found what they came for.

No matter. Eventually Hannibal would find evidence of them, or they would show back up. He would deal with the matter then. After all, it was quite rude to break into someone’s place of work.

He locked the door and situated everything for the day. Of course, part of him wanted to avoid looking at his wait list, as his more annoying patients were taken care of in the morning.

Will’s name was at the bottom of the list for this afternoon. After last night, should they even be having sessions any more? It’s not like Hannibal can hand Will’s beautiful mind off on a platter to anyone else. 

Would Will even want to continue their sessions? Was he still comfortable enough to let Hannibal into the darkness that hid behind his moral compass?

It would be quite a waste for their relationship to drag Will farther from his reach.

“Doctor Lecter? I know my appointment doesn’t start for another thirty minutes, but since you’re here, would you like to have a cup of coffee together?” Franklyn asked through the door.

Hannibal sighed, it was going to be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m finnaly starting a multi-chapter fic, guys. I’m so excited.


End file.
